The Strategist's Haven
Preface I would like to say, welcome to my hub of info. I wrote this for the purpose of educating the newer people who would like to try Conquerors and possibly the more experienced people who would like some food for thought. Conquerors is one of my favorite games and I used to play the original one by HatHelper before it got revamped. Just like '''any''' other guide, ''none'' of these strategies are 100% effective and nothing substitutes practice because that is the secret to anything. Classical musicians don't get up and play Mozart. The people who made Roblox didn't slam their keyboard a few times. Practice is the equivalent to mastery. Also, this guide will be really long and ever-expanding. I'm sorry, I'll make it as user-friendly as possible. :3 - JayTheDJ Early Game '''Don't Be An Idiot Noob''' If you are to follow this guide, here are a few mistakes that people make early game: * '''Building a Fusion Plant''' '''''Never''''', under '''''any''''' circumstances, build a fusion plant with the 300 you get early game. The fusion plant has a ''very'' low payoff. Let's do some math. In 10 minutes with 300 cash... ''You can make 1 Fusion Plant, making 20 p/m.'' ''You can make 2 Nuclear Plants, making 28 p/m.'' ''You can make 4 Power Plants, making 40 p/m.'' So you're probably thinking... ''"I should start making Power Plants."'' Here's a few tips. '''For those who are on a naval map''', since you would only have one person to worry about for the early game moments, it isn't too much of a waste to build a Nuclear Plant and put the rest as Power Plants. '''For those of you who are on a land map''', if you do choose to put a Nuclear Plant, you risk those who plant as many Power Plants as they can, so make sure you at least have an ally who can help you if said Power Plant spammer tries to attack early with their cash. * '''Building an Airport, Bunker, House or any of that Jazz...''' As I said before, if your enemy is pushing out Power Plants, building these buildings may seem like a good idea but you don't have a great p/m, so you risk getting behind early in the game. Also, there is no reason to build a bunker early in the game other than to waste cash. Most of the time, everyone else is about the same army as you and it doesn't help when all it does is take up space and have a huge health. The only exception to this is a dock, but only if your partner is really good. ''(1 Dock + 3 Power Plants = $275)'' Another major reason you should not build any buildings until you have a handful of Plants out is because if someone rushes you and you manage to survive, you have a '''bigger''' mountain to climb, so to speak, as you don't have the p/m to spring back into action. '''If You Are Reading This, You Most Likely Aren't Experienced, Thus''' Do. Not. Rush. People. With. Your. Units. I cannot stress that enough. It may seem like a good idea to rush John Doe, as he goes over to build more plants, but if you start a war early in the game, everyone else will build up and leave you and John Doe in the dust. I hope it was worth it. You start out with one scout, two light soldiers and a light tank. You are not strong, no matter how much you think you are. This is made even more clear if John Doe is allied with Jay Doe, and they both team up against you. Also, if you don't have a barracks, what are you going to build back with? People have a '''high''' hatred of rushers, (I surely do), as in real life, you don't start off the war by throwing everything you have, especially since everyone can see what you have to offer. What I suggest is to stay back. You aren't a coward. You aren't a wuss. You are a strategist. You think people in the army go out swinging? You only have so much money to begin with anyway. Look Out For Potential Rushers This is also extremely helpful. While writing this, I was on the navy map, playing a quick round. When I allied with the person on my island, we got up a Nuclear plant and power plants easily. This made getting the docks easier...which made getting more power plants easier...which made getting more buildings easier...You get the point. The other islands had to deal with rushers. Both allies had each half to deal with, which stalled them. Should you ever, may the holy Telamon forbid, have to deal with rushers, here are my tips and tricks. If you are not playing with a friend, ally with the person on your island, 90% of the time. The only exceptions are if they did the mistakes I said earlier or if they do not listen to their allies. ''IMPORTANT FOR PROS : If your server is full of newer people, it is beneficial to ally them. If you ally a person who is new at the game, you can (in a bittersweet way) mold a second you. Getting them to build efficiently not only teaches them but helps you as now you have, indirectly, a second income.'' Getting back to the subject, here are the top strategies that usually work for me ~ '''''The O,P, Rule''''' '''''O'''nly Build Power Plants'' Do not waste your time building nuclear plants around the map if you know the rusher will take them out. Build power plants. If you are lucky, if you let the rusher build up their plants first, you can slide in your power plants easily. '''''P'''ush Through With Light Troops'' -by building a barracks with your saved up money. Let's face it. You have to prove you aren't a n0b. If you know you'll be pushed, push the rusher back. Getting a barracks up and getting an array of light troops is great, but getting up heavy troops is even better. If you take out the troops he or she has, they now have to build up the same way you did, so there is no advantage for them. '''Pros :''' Easy and Cheap '''Cons :''' Longer ~ '''''The Fake Retreat''''' ''Stand Your Ground'' Make sure you do not lose. The rusher's goal is to try to defeat you as fast as they can so if you can, make sure you either have a barracks or move your troops away from open land. I would advise you to build power plants if you are on a naval map, but if the rusher is new and doesn't know much of what they are doing, you could risk a nuclear pant, although it isn't advised. ''Make Plants Around Your Partner's Base'' This is super important! If you are on a naval map, this strategy will NOT work unless you can get a plant at your partner's island. With a rusher, building a dock, instead of a barracks can be useful, as with the transport ship, you can get to your partner's island faster with only $140 + [Insert Power Plant/Nuclear Plant Cost] down. ''Sell Your Command Center'' Make sure you have a plant at your partner's base before you attempt this. Also try to see if your partner will spot you some cash so you can expedite the process. Without a plant near your partner's base, once you sell your command center, you cannot build another one at their island, as you need a building owned by you to build another. ''Build Your New Command Center At Your Partner's Base'' If you did the above, then this part will secure you. This strategy only works if your partner doesn't have a rusher either. You will be down some money so your partner will have to do the heavy lifting until you can get some extra power plants up. '''Pros :''' Most Effective and Moderately Quick '''Cons :''' Expensive ~ The Tattletale ''Get People's Attention On The Rusher'' Get social! Draw attention to the rusher early game. If you are lucky enough, you might get a few people to crush the rusher as the animosity for early game attackers are huge. The reason this is important is because when you draw attention, this will inform others on the rusher(s). The server you are in makes this effect vary, unfortunately. ''Convince Them That The Rusher Is Going After Everyone'' Bonus points if the rusher is attacking plants. This forces a collaborative effort to get the rusher's troops out of the way '''ASAP'''. Get your ally to help you in this. If you can get enough buzz, this can get people to help you, most of the time. ''Don't Back-stab Your Temporary Allies'' This is ''VERY'' important. If you and your ally get the other team to help, convince them that you will send in your people on one side and they can send in on the other. If you are on the same side of the ambush as your non-allies that are helping you, you might risk attacking them, which will make them very unhappy. ''Crush or Cripple The Rusher'' Get them out of the way '''ASAP'''. This strategy takes a team effort. This also leaves everyone involved at a disadvantage. If you can, take this on yourself, or let your partner deal with it, so that one of you can have some troops left over. '''Pros :''' Shortest (in most cases), Cheap (in most cases) and leaves you with a friendly atmosphere '''Cons :''' Hardest to pull off Mid Game '''Max Out Your Army EFFECTIVELY''' I can easily go all light troops, light tanks and light planes and it may work in some cases but that isn't as effective. I can recall many instances of a person who built many light planes and started off dominating the map, or another person but eventually getting destroyed because the heavier armies outlasted them. It is true that heavy soldiers are slower and don't do a significant increase in damage opposed to light soldiers, but in this game, if you are attacking, you need as much health as you can get with as much power as you can get. However, it works as a scale. You should try to balance out '''SPEED, RANGE & PRICE''' over '''DAMAGE & HEALTH'''. You have artilleries? I have tanks. You have tanks? I have planes. You have planes? I have anti-air tanks. You have anti-air tanks? I have turrets. You have turrets? I have artilleries. You get the point, although that isn't the most accurate cycle. Ideally, you should build based off of what will make you win. '''''Fun Fact :''''' Gun Ships, Artilleries and Snipers can outrage many, even ''all'' defenses. In conclusion, build to your strengths and do it quickly. People usually don't attack someone with a great army because a great army and a great defense ensures total protection. Max Out Your Buildings '''EFFECTIVELY''' Like I said, I can easily go with turrets and/or railgun cannons and seem powerful but mid-game is no time to mess up. Make sure you (and your ally, if you have one) have a headquaters, command center and atleast 4-6 defense units to make atleast 8. It may seem like I am making these numbers up, but I can tell you this: ''If I have at the most 4 defenses with my parnter, that means 2 headquarters, 2 command centers, and (for numbers reasons) 4 turrets each. If you couple that with a fort, that makes to at least 22 turrets on your base attacking anything that comes in sight.'' But that is just defense wise. Offense wise, if you have a partner, one of you shouldn't build every unit-making building. Not only does this crutch your partner if his Command Center is down, as you cannot use ally buildings even WITH share buildings on, but it is worse on your wallet as now you then need to focus on defense. ''"But Jay, my partner can focus on defense and I can focus on offense."'' Remember, what I said above about maxing out your buildings defense wise. I remember an event where Blue and I (Red) were going to take out Purple and Yellow. Yellow had moved his base over to Purple but didn't rebuild a Command Center, thus he left it out in the open. I convinced Green and Black to use artilleries to take out his Command Center. Blue and I would then take out their power plants. Now, the reason this works so well was because: Yellow had '''all DEFENSE BUILDINGS''', which meant that now he had to build up $400 for a command center and, Green's money supply was cut so he didn't have nearly as much to donate to yellow, which set them back. But I digress. End Game? The reason I can't really chip in on the end game is because most of the time, the mid-game leads into the end game. You shouldn't change strategies at a certain time because a guide dictates you. But if you have been reading, I am going to tell you the most important tip of all, just for getting down here. ''(and I won't put it in a heading form either, so others can't scan it out.)'' Conquerors is a game of reactions, not war. Rushers? Glitchers? That one good guy? Your bad ally? Don't they all make you mad? The ultimate tip I can give you is to '''''build, attack and plan based off of others.''''' =